The 2007-2008/January 6, 2009 Season 11 Barney costume (Custom Barney Wiki's SuperMalechi's version)
A Snowy Day! is a Custom Barney & Friends Episode that aired in January 3, 1995. It was the first episode of a 4-episode mini season to promote Season 3. Plot Barney, B.J, Baby Bop and the kids play on a snowy day. Cast *Barney *B.J. *Baby Bop *Carlos *Tosha *Min *Jason Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's Snowing! #Winter's Wonderful #It's C-C-C, Cold BRRRR! #Ten Little Snowflakes #Frosty the Snowman #Skating, Skating #Mister Snowman #Winter's Wonderful Reprise #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *B.J. has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "Three Wishes". *The version of I Love You is an holiday version of Three Wishes' version. *This group (Carlos, Tosha, Min and Jason) also appeared in "It's Raining, It's Pouring...". *After the theme song, when the kids go to the playground to play in the snow, the music (when Michael, Amy, Mom and Dad are eating breakfast) is used. *This is another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. It's when Carlos threw a snowball at the Barney doll. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. It's when BJ accidently slips on a slippery ice, and falls down. Also, Barney skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *Another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Frosty the Snowman", he accidently slips on a slippery ice, and falls down. *During a scene where BJ slips on the slippey ice, the music from Three Wishes", Barney is tangled the jump rope, and falls down is used. *When BJ screams while sliping on the slippey ice, the sound clip is Mario's scream from "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ cries Whoa! while he starts to fall on the slippey ice, the sound clip is Mario's from "Super Mario 64" (when Mario hangs on the edge of a level), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *When BJ hits his knee on the hard ice with a loud bump after he slips on the slippery ice, the crash sound is taken from "Oliver's Find". *When BJ yells Ouch!! after he hits his knee on the hard ice, the sound clip is SpongeBob's first "Ouch!" from "Krabby Land" (when the strangers are hitting SpongeBob with their tennis net), except it was mixed with BJ's 1995 voice. *After BJ slips on the slippery ice, He starts to cry that his knee is bleeding, And Then Barney cleans the blood, and puts a big bandage on BJ's knee. *When BJ cries that his knee is bleeding, the sound clip is SpongeBob's from "Home Sweet Pineapple" (when SpongeBob tells the pebble about his memories), except it was pitched up to +2. *Before the song Skating, Skating" starts, Barney uses his magic to put on a pair of ice skates for him, Baby Bop, BJ, Min, Tosha, Jason, and Carlos. *This is another time Barney falls or lays down. This time, after the song "Skating, Skating", he skates too fast, slips on a ice rink and falls down. *After the I Love You song, when the kids say goodbye to Barney, and leave the winter playground, and Then, the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from The Backyard Show Quotes Quote 1: Quote 2: *BJ: the song Frosty the Snowman Here, I'll walk over to the ice. on the slippery ice, and screams Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that ice! *BJ: WHOA! down on the slippey icy ground as a loud boom is heard, and hits his knee on the hard ice Ouch!! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Ooh! over to check on BJ if he's okay *groaning while laying on the slippey icy ground *Barney: BJ up Goodness! What happened? Are you all right? *BJ: I sliped on the slippey ice, and I fell down on the slippey icy ground, and I hit my knee on the hard ice. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it's bleeding. (sobbing with tears) *Barney: I will give you a bandage to make it better. *BJ: (stops sobbing) Okay. *(Barney uses magic and a big bandage appears and Barney puts it on BJ's knee) *BJ: Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. Closed-Captioned version *BJ: Here, I'll walk over to the ice. (screaming) *Barney: Oh, BJ! watch out for that ice! *BJ: Whoa! *(loud bang) *BJ: Ouch! *Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids: Ooh! *Barney: Goodness! What happened? Are you all right? *BJ: I sliped on the slippey ice, and I fell down on the slippey icy ground, and I hit my knee on the hard ice. *Barney: Oh, I see. *BJ: And it's bleeding. (sobbing) *Barney: I will give you a bandage to make it better. *BJ: Okay. Thanks, Barney. *Barney: You welcome. Quote 3: *Barney: Let's do some ice skating. *BJ: That's a great idea. But, we don't have any pair of ice skates.